Welcome Home, Part 2
Welcome Home, Part 2 is the second part of the first episode of Season One and Glee Center Stage. It was aired on March 25th 2012. Patch attempts to find new members by talking to the football team and he organises a trip to Aural Fixation's Invitationals performance Teddy tries to persuade his secret boyfriend and Lacrosse player Billy to join, while auditions the next day find two new members. En route to see Aural Fixation, Spider opens up to June, while the rest of the club are intimidated by their dazzling performance, leaving their confidence dashed. This part marked the first appearance of regular Billy Grappa (created by Goku24). 'Recap' So here’s what you missed on Center Stage… It was the start of a new school year at St. Cecilia Academy and the students began to settle in. The Queen Bee, Courtney, otherwise known as Babydoll was proudly telling everyone about her summer when she met her new roommate; French foreign exchange student, Violette. Rose was picked on yet again by Luke and his gang, though she made a new friend, JR, in the process. Mr. Evans, along with Juli and June, held auditions for the Glee Club and found new members in Teddy, Spider and Rose. They held rehearsals a few days later but things didn’t go as well as Mr. Evans had hoped. The school principal, Sister Shadonda told Mr. Evans that if the Glee Club didn’t so much as place in Nationals, they would be cut from the school’s programs. He found comfort in Ms. Bloss and Ms. Cole who suggested that they get the more popular kids to join. Ms. Cole decided to take matters into her own hands and asked her boy-toy Charlie to ask some of the lacrosse team to join. …and that’s what you missed on Center Stage! 'Story' Every morning at exactly 7:15am, students, teachers, staff and the like would assemble at the school’s quadrangle as part of their daily routine. The national anthem, school hymn, stretching exercises and daily reminders were part of the agenda every single day. At that moment, the school’s hymn was blasting from the speakers. ''Our lady of glory Saint Cecilia. Alma Mater so beautiful. Marching onward, moving forward. For honor we should uphold.'' “''God…this is so horrendously boring.” Thought Luke to himself. “''What I’d give for a fat, juicy joint right now.” He added, still thinking to himself. With our lady to God we give, our loyalty to serve. Our hearts always filled with love, to proclaim your noble goals.' Teddy on the other hand had his eyes focused on Billy Grappa, captain of the lacrosse team and Babydoll’s steady boyfriend. He had noticed from afar that Babydoll had slipped her hand into Billy’s pants as Billy had a goofy look on his face. “''Oh, Billy…what I’d give to be doing that to you right now.” Teddy thought. “My hands wrapped around your fat, juicy…” he continued to think.'' ''Beloved Alma Mater,  the name that leads our way to the light, the cradle of our grateful hearts. We lift your name to the Lord.'' Juli and June stood side by side, proudly singing their school’s hymn. Each girl, subtly trying to out sing the other. ''Upheld by His mighty right hand, we rest by His mercy and grace. Always ready to defend, that your name will forever shine and live.'' After a second run of the school’s hymn, some stretching and a few reminders from Sister Shadonda, everyone hurried off to their respective classes and work areas. _________________________________________________________________________________ Later that day during gym class, Charlie took it upon himself to discuss joining the Glee Club with a few of the jocks. As expected, majority of them didn’t even hear a word he had said. Charlie didn’t take offense in this though and still asked Mr. Evans to come in and have a word with the boys. After a few rousing words, some examples of cool musicians and an impromptu song number, Mr. Evans posted a sign-up sheet on the wall. He then excitedly left. Charlie, honoring his word to Ms. Cole, wrote his name on the first space provided on the list. The rest of the boys just laughed and walked away. _____________________________________________________________________________ Billy walked the halls, head held high as always. What was the school’s most eligible male to do but to live up to the hype. He had a smile on his face although his eyes told a different story. One with a keen eye could clearly tell that the boy was not happy. Just as he passed the choir room, a hand pulled him in. He raised his fist, ready to punch. “Hey, relax! It’s me!” yelled Teddy as he shut the door behind him, not forgetting to lock it. “Oh, ok. Wow! I thought someone was trying to jump me!” exclaimed Billy as he wiped the sweat off his brow. “You’d like that.” said Teddy as he inched closer to Billy, grabbing him by the waste. “You bet I would…” whispered Billy, taking the shorter Teddy in his arms as they made out against the wall. The two kissed and fondled torridly for awhile. “Hey, there’s something I wanted to ask you.” said Teddy, his cheek pressed to Billy’s chest. “Now, don’t say no. Just hear me out.” He added. Billy just sighed. “After school you could audition. Just think about it.” said Teddy with a smile. Billy, now a bit irked, moved away from his secret boyfriend. He rubbed his nape a bit and closed his eyes. “Christ, you ask me the same thing every year, Teddy!” he said with a grunt. “And I’m happy with lacrosse. Besides, I don’t even dance or sing!” he added. Billy raised an eyebrow and said “Well then I guess ACTING’s your only talent.” sarcastically. “Just think about it.” he added, giving Billy a peck on the cheek before unlocking the door and walking out. _____________________________________________________________________________ At the end of the school day, Mr. Evans waited again in the auditorium, alone this time. “Charles Quint?” he announced. The boy walked up on stage, his uniform sleeves rolled up and his vest unbuttoned. His tie was stuffed in his back pocket. “You can call me Charlie, sir.” He replied. “Go for it.” the teacher answered with a nod. He sighed heavily and began to sing. “'Saying I love you is not the words I want to hear from you. It's not that I want you not to say, but if you only knew how easy it would be to show me how you feel. More than words is all you have to do to make it real. Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me ‘cause I'd already know. What would you do if my heart was torn in two. More than words to show you feel that your love for me is real. What would you say if I took those words away. Then you couldn't make things new just by saying I love you.'” sang Charlie. “'More than words.'” he added. He grabbed the mic stand and began to get really into the song as Ms. Cole approached the doorway of the auditorium. She watched intently as the boy she loved sang his heart out. “'Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand, all you have to do is close your eyes and just reach out your hands and touch me. Hold me close don't ever let me go. More than words is all I ever needed you to show. Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me ‘cause I'd already know.”'he continued to sing. He spotted Kitty by the door and began to direct the song at her. Mr. Evans was oblivious to all this as he was taking down notes of Charlie’s performance. “'What would you do if my heart was torn in two? More than words to show you feel that your love for me is real. What would you say if I took those words away? Then you couldn't make things new Just by saying I love you.'” he sang again.' '“'More than words.'” he added, finishing the song. Kitty smiled and walked away. After what seemed to be an hour more of waiting, Mr. Evans had just about had it and decided to head home. As he picked up his things from the table, Billy appeared on stage. “Uhm…sir…Mr. Evans?” asked Billy. “ I’m Billy Grappa. Am I-I-I too late to audition?” he added. The teacher smiled, set his things back down and took a seat. This was exactly what he needed; the most popular guy in school. “Ready when you are.” said Mr. Evans with a smile. Billy nodded and began to sing. “'We are, we are, we're caught in the in between of who we already are and who we are yet to be. And we're looking for love but finding we're still in need. It's only what we have lost will we be allowed to keep.'” he sang.' '“'''And we're waiting but our eyes are wandering  to all this earth holds dear.'” he added. “'Look at all the pretty things that steal my heart away. I can feel I'm fading 'cause Lord I love so many things  that keep me from your face. Come and save me. We run we, run to finally be set free. But we're fighting, fighting for what we've already received.” he continued. Patch shifted focus from his notebook to the boy on stage. “'''So we're waiting but our eyes are wandering to all this earth holds dear.” he sang. “'Look at all the pretty things that steal my heart away. I can feel I'm fading ‘cause Lord I love so many things that keep me from Your face. Come and save me'” he added. “'We are, we are caught in the in between. But we're fighting for what we already have received. We are, we are caught in the in between. But we're fighting for what we already have received'.” he sang. “'''Look at all the pretty things  That steal my heart away  I can feel I'm fading 'cause Lord I love so many things that keep me from Your face. Come and save me.” he finished. Mr. Evans stood from his seat and clapped. “That was quite beautiful, Billy.” he said. _____________________________________________________________________________ Patch had later heard of an open performance wherein one of the competing school’s and Nationals 2ndplacer, Aural Fixation would be performing. He quickly scheduled, with Sister Shadonda’s permission, for the Glee Club to go on a field trip to check out their competition. With a little prodding, Ms, Cole was able to convince Ms. Bloss to chaperone along with Mr. Evans. That Saturday, Patch, Waverly and the seven members of the club all boarded the school’s limo and went to Kienridge High. June had informed everyone else that Aural Fixation had always been a few points behind Ohio’s Vocal Adrenaline. They had finally been able to top them last year, but The New Directions had made it to first place. “So basically, a bunch of Lima Losers bagged 1st place last year.” commented Juli sarcastically. “Hey, if they’re losers, why don’t I see a trophy anywhere?” answered Spider with a smirk. Everyone burst into laughter prompting Juli to put her headphones on and play her favorite Barbra song on full blast. As the rest of the students mingled, June took Spider to the side. “I hope you don’t mind that I Googled you.” stated June. “Uh, well…it’s alright I guess.” replied Spider, not knowing what to say. “So, apparently your previous school won Internationals last year with you as it’s lead?” asked June, a giddy little smile on her face. “Oh, well yes. We were known as the number one show choir in London.” Spider replied nonchalantly. “How did it feel, you know…to be on top?” she asked again. “I won’t lie. It was amazing!” he said, sounding a little more excited. June inched closer. “Why’d you leave then?” she said, eyes all aglow. Spider smirked and turned his head. Just as June was about to apologize, he whipped out a small, wallet sized photo from his coat pocket. He handed the picture over to June. It was that of a child that seemed just about 2 years old. “That’s my son.” Spider said with a smile. “My ex-girlfriend left shortly after having him and she ran off with someone else.” he added. “A-and your son?” answered June. “My aunt flew both of us here. She wanted us to get a new lease on life I guess. So while I study, she takes care of him.” He said. June smiled, gently wrapped her arms around his and put her head on his shoulder. Spider smiled too. _____________________________________________________________________________ When they got to Kienridge High, they all rushed to get into the auditorium. Aural Fixation’s performance was about to begin in a few minutes. “Thanks for coming with us.” whispered Mr. Evans as he lead Ms. Bloss into the auditorium. “Don’t mention it.” she said, twiddling her hair as she blushed yet again. Minutes later, the lights went off and the stage was fully lit. About 30 students, the girls dressed in pink summer dresses, the boys dressed in pink long sleeved shirts with silver bow ties, appeared on stage. They began to sing and dance with such form and flare as they performed in a capella, what they were known for. One of the girl members sang first. “'''It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M. Just put your paws up 'cause you were born this way, baby.” she sang. They all began to move and sway in unison toward their positions on stage. Every single member began to sing and make sounds. “'My mama told me when I was young, we are all born superstars. She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on in the glass of her boudoir.'” they sang. "There's nothing wrong with loving who you are, she said, ‘cause he made you perfect, babe. So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, listen to me when I say.” They added. They began doing stunts such as back flips and cartwheels. “'''I'm beautiful in my way ‘cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret. Just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way. Oh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way. Baby I was born this way! Oh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way!” they sang.'' “''''Don't be a drag' ''‒' just be a queen. Don’t be a drag – just be a queen. Don’t be a drag – just be a queen. Don't be!'” chanted the boys.' “'A different lover is not a sin. Believe capital H-I-M (Hey, hey, hey). I love my life I love this record and Mi amore vole fe yah'!” they all sang again. “'I'm beautiful in my way ‘cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret. Just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way. Oh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way. Baby I was born this way! Oh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way'!” they sang. ''“Don't be a drag, just be a queen. Whether you're broke or evergreen. You're black, white, beige, Chola descent. You're Lebanese, you're Orient. Whether life's disabilities left you outcast, bullied, or teased, rejoice and love yourself today 'cause baby you were born this way''.” some students chanted as others began to do even more intense stunts.'' “'No matter gay, straight, or bi, lesbian, transgendered life, I'm on the right track baby, I was born to survive. No matter black, white or beige, Chola or orient made, I'm on the right track baby, I was born to be brave!'” they continued. “'I'm beautiful in my way ‘cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret. Just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way. Oh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way. Baby I was born this way! Oh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way'!” they sang. “'I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way hey!'” they finished, getting everyone in the crowd to clap along with them as they sang the final few lines. The kids, along with Ms. Bloss and Mr. Evans, just sat there, dumbfounded by what hey had just witnessed. _________________________________________________________________________________ The Monday that followed, word had gotten around that Billy had joined the Glee Club, much to the surprise and chagrin of his teammates. Although being in Glee Club wasn’t exactly considered a ‘loser’ like thing to do, they had just felt that the team’s leader shouldn’t be seen prancing on stage and humming a few bars. “Bro, what the hell man? Glee Club?!” said Luke with an annoyed look on his face. JR sat there scratching his head. “Look, Billy, as much as I have nothing against the Glee Club, shouldn’t the team captain be concentrating fully on lacrosse and getting our team to bag another championship? said JR. “Guys, who says I can’t to both?” said Billy, defending himself. “That’s not it bro. You’re dating the hottest chick in this joint! You can’t be singing on the friggin’ Glee Club like a little fairy!” exclaimed Luke. “That’s pretty gay.” He added, getting all up in Billy’s face. JR stood from his seat feeling a little uncomfortable. “Uhhh, not like there’s anything wrong with being gay.” he said, twiddling his thumbs. Luke smacked the back of JR’s head. “Uh, yeah there’s something wrong if one of the jocks were gay! We’ve been parading around letting our junks hang loose all the time! I wouldn’t want any dudes getting any boners from seeing me!” said Luke jokingly. Billy, feeling a bit offended decided to just leave. “You know what, you can say all you want but I’m not quitting Glee Club. So screw you Luke. Screw you.” Billy said as he stormed out. “What’s gotten into him?” said Luke, scratching his head. JR just shrugged. _________________________________________________________________________________ At about the same time, Libby sat alone at her desk. Being the editor of the school newspaper had been her bread and butter for the years that she was in high school. “''People want news that’s fresh. Something that’ll tickle their fancies.” she thought to herself as she stared at the school paper’s gossip column, Tattle Tale, a play on words she had so proudly come up with. “''This should shake things up, if not a bit.” she thought to herself again, a sly look on her face. She placed the paper she was holding in a pile, along with the rest of the other school papers ready for distribution. A glimpse at the news clipping she had been looking over read “The Queen Bee’s show tune – singing hunk…” THE END 'Cast' 'Main Cast' Courtney "Babydoll" Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy "G-Man" Grappa (Goku24) Rosemary "Rose" Winters (KCisaGleek98) Junette "June" Harris (DisneySparkles) Lucas "Luke" Hamilton (XIamAweSam) Julianna "Juli" Silver (Gleelover4ever) Jonas "JR" Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette "Vi" L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Elizabeth "Libby" Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Charles "Charlie" Quint (Gonzalorams) Theodore "Teddy" McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider "Spider" Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Patch Princeton Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Wavery Alice Bloss (DisneySparkles) 'Recurring Cast / Guest Cast' Kitty Cole (Theunitedstateofme) 'Songs' *'More Than Words' by Extreme. Sung by Charlie. *'All the Pretty Things' by Tenth Avenue North. Sung by Billy. *'Born This Way' by Lady Gaga. Sung by Aural Fixation.